Chocolaterie
by Asymally
Summary: In which Sakura's life in completely changed with the introduction of a chocolaterie across from her bakery and it's owners. SakuraxMulti


HEY(: New story! I finished Senses and am.. halfway through Kinetic. Story behind this? Inspired by Chocolat. Watch it, it has my most favorite actor (JOHNNY DEPP! :D) in it. The song is also really catchy.. 500 Miles by The Proclaimers. (From the movie Benny & Joon which has JOHNNY DEPP. XDD) Listen to it 3-5 times to reeally get into it. ;] This is also an entry for Vesper chan's contest. Read and review, darlings.

P.S. In case you can't guess, _chocolaterie_ is French for a chocolate store. Basically. :D-

Disclaimer: I have noo rights over Naruto.. ):

* * *

There was a change in the wind that day. The breeze was a bit warmer, the sun a bit brighter, the sky bluer, the grass greener. It was the day that Sakura Haruno, age 22, had her life changed forever.

_ When I wake up, yeah I know I'm gonna be;_

_I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you._

_When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be;_

_ I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you._

_If I get drunk, yeah I know I'm gonna be;_

_I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you._

_And if I haver, yeah I know I'm gonna be;_

_I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you._

Breathing in the scent of chocolate, Sakura looked up from the batter she was mixing to see a new shop opening across the street. It was a _chocolaterie_, with red shutters and deep brown walls, the door opening to reveal several young men, seemingly the owners. Looking back down, debating between continuing to make her sugar cookies or going to greet the new arrivals.

Her friendly, people person side won out in the end, and she set the bowl on a worn counter next to her old music box from her childhood that played "Ave Maria".  
Tying back her pale pink hair and wiping her hands on her apron, she walked out, leaving a "Be right back!" sign on the door.

The first man she saw was tall. Very tall. So tall in fact, that she had to literally look up from her 5'6 frame to see his face. With black hair tied back in a ponytail, and piercing red eyes surrounded by thick, dark lashes he was the epitome of beauty. He seemed to be the tutelary of the place, surveying and watching over all the action that was going on. Stopping behind him, Sakura lightly tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Turning to look at her with such a serious and almost frighteningly cold gaze, Sakura stuttered out a greeting.

"Ah.. hello! I own the bakery across the street and just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. My name is Sakura."

Giving her best saleswoman smile, she looked at him hopefully. She almost jerked back at what she saw. He was standing as still as a statue, arms crossed, looking at her up and down.

Feeling a blush rising to her face, she stood her ground, waiting for a response.

After smirking a bit, he opened his mouth to reply.

"Hello. Thank you. It was very kind of you to come this way to welcome us. I am Itachi."

His voice was so smooth it should have been illegal.

"Oh, no problem! It's very nice to meet you too, Itachi. Would you mind if I met the rest of your staff…?" Sakura fought to keep control of her voice. It was a wonder she wasn't a pile of mush on the floor right now.

"Of course. I believe Neji and Naruto are in the kitchens. Sasuke and Shikamaru are… actually, I'm not sure where they are.." He looked around the room once. "Oh, they are folding napkins over there. Deidara is putting up those paintings and Suigetsu…damn. He's probably messing with the water hose out back. It was nice meeting you, please excuse me." He walked across the room the back door in long, purposeful strides.

Sakura shrugged and headed towards the blonde with the art.

"Heya! So.. I own the bakery across the street. Its nice to meet.. you.." Sakura trailed off when she saw him turn and look at her with such a passionate fiery look in his visible aquamarine eye that it took her breath away.

He grabbed her by the shoulders after placing the portrait of a bowl of truffles on a nearby table. Looking at her figure, he began to mumble softly.

"…perfect…colors…proportion…"

Sakura was beginning to get just a _little_ weirded out.

"Um.. excuse me..?"

As if just realizing that he was holding onto an actual person, he whipped he head up.

"You're perfect.. Your coloring, perfect proportion.." He looked at her intently. "I..need you!"

Looking up at him, his bright blue eyes, long blonde hair, she fainted.

_But I would walk 500 miles,_

_And I would walk 500 more,_

_Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles_

_To fall down at your door._

When she woke up, she was looking at a different pair of blue eyes, just as bright but a little lighter.. more of a sky blue. There was also ruffled, messy blonde hair, with streaks of a very light brown. However, most interesting was the three lines on either cheek. They looked like whiskers and added to an almost feline appearance. It all became part of a very nice face with a good body attached to it.

She slowly began to realize that there were other people around her.. Itachi, the blonde that had made her faint in the first place (Deidara?), a man with gorgeously long hair, a black haired guy that appeared to be related to Itachi, someone with spiky brown hair half hazardly pulled back into a high ponytail, and a soaking white haired man. All were tall, well built and handsome. She also realized that it was now somewhat late afternoon and that she had left her shop for way too long.

Jerking up, she bumped her forehead against the whiskered guy in front of her.

"Ow…." She whined softly, looking into the man's eyes.

He was looking at her with an expression of surprise and wonderment, before suddenly gathering her into a hug.

"Oh, thank god you're okay! One minute I'm melting chocolate and the next I hear a thump and there's Deidara standing over you looking very confused, so I bring you here, into the back room and I'm trying to get you to wake up and Sasuke and Neji n' Tachi and Shikamaru and Suigetsu comes in all wet and we're just sitting here waiting…"

Half listening, and half looking around, she assessed the people around her. She knew Itachi, assumed that the wet guy was 'Suigetsu' (seeing as Itachi had mentioned a water hose when saying his name) and was now positive that 'Deidara' was the artsy blonde.

"Er… excuse me." She interjected into his speech. "Who are you, who are they, and what time it it…?"

He looked at her for a moment before answering. "I am Naruto the Magnificent! Going in a circle, Itachi, Deidara, Neji, Bastard, Shikamaru, Suigetsu." At the sound of their names, each of the men gave a small nod or indication that it was them. Except for "bastard". The dark haired one just glared hard at Naruto. Note to self: Find out his name. "The time… I think it's 4ish?" At that, Sakura started, pushing out in a panic.

:"Oh my god, it's been over an hour! I need to get back to the bakery..!" She was pulled back by a pair of strong arms.

"Don't worry.. we took down the sign and closed up after a half hour passed. We figured it was the right thing to do." Sakura looked back to see Neji staring at her intently.

Calming down a bit, she stared back. He had extremely pale eyes.. almost white but upon closer examination, were actually a light lavender color. He had long chocolate brown hair, pulled back in a low ponytail that sat on his shoulder and flowed down until it hit mid torso. He was well built and handsome, but seemed a bit aloof. After seeing her visibly relax, he released his grip and allowed her to move away.

"I see.. Well. Thanks." She smiled again and failed to see the slight catch that Deidara and Naruto had in their breath. "I guess I'll meet the rest of you formally, since I'm here." She approached the one with spiky hair. Smiling she took his chin in her hands and lifted his lowered face. He was good looking, with dark brown eyes, a straight nose, and thin lips. "Hi.."

_When I'm working, yeah I know I'm gonna be;_

_I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you._

_And when the money comes in for the work I'll do,_

_I'll pass almost every penny on to you._

_When I come home, yeah I know I'm gonna be;_

_I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you._

_And if I grow old, well I know I'm gonna be;_

_I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you._

After being formally introduced to all of them, Sakura began to relax. Sasuke turned out to be the "bastard's" name and was in fact Itachi's younger brother.

Their ages ranged from 21 (Naruto) to 25 (Itachi). Naruto was very sweet and already seemed to have a puppy dog crush on her, and began to cosset her, making her feel slightly embarrassed. Neji was actually very pleasant, and the very paragon of a gentleman.

Sasuke was a bit cold but was beginning to open up a bit. Shikamaru was lazy, but he listened intently to everything she said and made her feel special. Suigetsu was, to put it bluntly, hilarious and perverted. His greeting 'Hey hot stuff, you and I should do something sometime. I suggest skinny dipping.' with a wink made her blush but his little comments 'Neji is actually a closet pervert.' made her laugh.

Deidara was also pleasant enough. A little quirky, and actually an artist, he was nice and truly sorry for his earlier actions. (Which was a misunderstanding.. He merely wanted to draw her.)

They talked and laughed and had fun until the shop had to be closed and they settled down to simply relax.

_But I would walk 500 miles,_

_And I would walk 500 more,_

_Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles_

_To fall down at your door._

_Da da da! (da da da!) Da da da! __(da da da!)_

_Dun da da dun da dun dun dun da daa_

_Da da da! (da da da!) Da da da! __(da da da!)_

_Dun da da dun da dun dun dun da daa_

* * *

It was at 7:00 when she smelled smoke.

It was at 7:02 when she realized that the copse behind her house was on fire.

It was at 7:10 when she freaked out.

It was at 7:12 when Itachi called the fire department.

It was at 7:17 when the fire department arrived.

It was at 7:27 when Sakura realized that her home was not going to be okay.

It was at 7:30 when they stopped the fire.

It was at 8:00 when she ventured inside her house.

It was at 8:03 when she broke down in tears.

It was at 8:03 when all the guys comforted her.

It was at 9:30 when it was decided she would live with them.

* * *

_When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be;_

_I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you._

_When I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream;_

_I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you._

_When I go out, (when I go out) well I know I'm gonna be;_

_I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you._

_And when I come home, (when I come home) yes I know I'm gonna be;_

_I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you._

_I'm gonna be the man who's comin home… to you._

They were a very successful _chocolaterie_. With hot men and a beautiful girl working there, many customers were attracted to the place and subsequently were lured back by the chocolate. Unknowing to Sakura, all the men were head over heels for her. It was 100% love, no doubtful or dirty thoughts (not even in Suigetsu!). And sooner or later, one was going to confess.

But that is another story, for a different time.

* * *

_But I would walk 500 miles,_

_And I would walk 500 more,_

_Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles_

_To fall down at your door._

_Da da da! (da da da!) Da da da! __(da da da!)_

_Dun da da dun da dun dun dun da daa._

_Da da da! (da da da!) Da da da! __(da da da!)_

_Dun da da dun da dun dun dun da daa__._

_Da da da! (da da da!) Da da da! __(da da da!)_

_Dun da da dun da dun dun dun da daa_

_Da da da! (da da da!) Da da da! __(da da da!)_

_Dun da da dun da dun dun dun da daa_

_And I would walk 500 miles,_

_And I would walk 500 more,_

_Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles_

_To fall down at your door._


End file.
